The Legend of Zelda: Sorcerer's Stone
by WriterInTheCabin
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. Even so, don't go easy on me with criticism. Pretty much, it's the Harry Potter series, but with characters from the Zelda games added in. Instead of it being about Harry, though, this time it focuses more on Link, instead.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

The Legend of Zelda: Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter 1: The Escape

These times in England were very dark. Everyone lived in fear of Lord Voldemort and his followers who called themselves the Death Eaters. Everyone, including the Death Eaters, feared Voldemort so much that they only referred to him as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

There was still a small hope during these dark times: The Order of the Phoenix. The Order was a group of very skilled wizard and witches who stood up to Voldemort and the Death Eaters; not to mention that they were some of the few that weren't afraid to say his name. Among this group were a witch and wizard named Ilia and Colin Darmani. Ilia was a very beautiful woman who had light-blond hair and emerald-green eyes and Colin was a tall, handsome man who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They had a son named Link who was only a year old. Link had sky-blue eyes and golden-blond hair. There were a few things that were very unique about Link. Two of them being that he was born with pointy ears and three gold triangles on his right hand. Link also was an animagus and could transform into a wolf.

Voldemort's most trusted and loyal follower was a man named Ganondorf. Nobody knows much about him, not even where he came from. He had red hair and greenish-black skin. Like Link, he, too, had pointy ears, three golden triangles on his right hand, and was an animagus. Unlike Link, though, he could transform into a giant, monstrous boar. When he heard about Link from one of his Death eater friends, he became very afraid and set out to find and kill him.

It was the night of October 31st and it was very late. All of the children had finished trick-or-treating and it was raining. Ganondorf had arrived at the Darmani house at around 11:30 PM. It was an average-looking house in a small town called New Kakariko Village. Before entering, he thought about the way he'd kill the whole family. Ganondorf had grown used to killing with his wand, but this time, he decided he'd use his giant sword for this special occasion. He'd even kill Ilia and Colin slowly to savor the moment. He strode to the front door and broke it down with ease. Almost instantly, Colin and Ilia, who was holding Link, ran to the sound of the crash. Colin was in his pajamas and Ilia in her nightgown. Colin didn't have his wand on him and before he could say anything, took a blow to the stomach from Ganondorf's sword.

Bleeding from the stomach and barely able to breathe or talk, he told Ilia to run and get her wand, then apparate to somewhere safe. Ilia did as she was told and ran to get her wand. As she looked back to her husband, Ganondorf swung the sword down on his head, splattering Colin's blood all over the walls and carpet. Crying, Ilia ran for her wand and grabbed it. Before she could apparate, Ganondorf hit her in the back with his causing her to fall to the ground, still holding Link in her arms. Before he could hit her again, she put Link down, rolled over, hit him with a stunning spell and with all of the energy she had left, picked Link back up and apparated to safety.

Ganondorf stood there, stunned at first, but his amazement quickly turned to blind anger. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he lost control and the house collapsed around him. He didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had just failed his personal mission and that the boy and his mother escaped.

"Why did I wait?" he growled to himself bitterly. "Why didn't I just kill them quickly and get it over with? I should probably get back to my master, now. He's probably wondering where I am and needs me to do something for him."

"Hold it right there, Death Eater!" said a voice behind Ganondorf. "There'll be no need for you to return to your master now that he's dead."

"My master… is dead?" Ganondorf asked. He turned around to see a man who looked like his face was very poorly carved out of wood and had one eye that was electric-blue and considerably larger than the other normal-sized one. It was the very famous auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He had his wand pointed at Ganondorf's heart.

"How can he possibly be dead?"

"Nobody knows exactly how he died, just that he disappeared after attempting to kill Harry Potter," Moody replied.

"How can this be? Killed by a baby boy? I refuse to believe it!" Ganondorf quickly reached for his wand, but wasn't quick enough.

"_Stupefy!"_ Moody growled. "You're going to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for all of the terrible things you've done!"

Far away, near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, Ilia appeared and collapsed onto the ground in front of a very tall house that looked like it used to be a small one room shed with more rooms stacked on top of it. She was very badly injured and was covered in blood. Link was crying so loud that he probably woke everyone in the house up. Suddenly, the front door opened and a short, plump woman came running out.

"Ilia, what happened to you?" The woman asked frantically.

"Molly… I don't know how much longer I'll last… one of Voldemort's servants… Colin's dead…." Ilia whispered.

"Ilia, don't talk. I'll get help!" Molly told her.

"No… it's too late for me… please… I have a favor to ask..."

"What is it, Ilia?" asked Molly, who was now in tears.

"Please… take care… of Link…. I'm leaving him the money… in our vault in Gringots... Please… feel free to use… some of the money… for your family…."

"We couldn't do that, Ilia!" replied Molly, still sobbing. "I promise that I'll take care of Link like he was my own son."

"Th-thank you…." Ilia whispered. She turned to the now quiet Link who lay asleep in Ilia's arms. "Link… mommy and daddy will always love you and be with you… in your heart… goodbye, my sweet child…. And goodbye, Molly, my friend" She kissed Link one last time before she finally passed away.

"Goodbye… Ilia," Molly cried.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

Link had no idea where he was or how he got there. He was standing on a giant hexagon-shaped platform with six other smaller platforms on it that had very strange symbols. In the center were the same three gold triangles that were on his hand.

"Hello, Link."

Link jumped at the sound of the man's voice. He turned around to see an old man who was a little chubby and was bald except for having a very thick mustache that was connected to some equally large sideburns. He was wearing red and tan robes and didn't have any hands.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Rauru," the old man replied, "and I am the Sage of Light."

"Where am I?" asked Link.

"You are in a place called the Sacred Realm. The reason you are here is because I have a few things I must tell you."

"Things you must tell me?"

"Yes. The mark on your hand is called the Tri-Force. If you look closely, you can see that one of the gold triangles is brighter than the other two. You have the Tri-Force of Courage. There are two other people who have the power of the Tri-Force. The other pieces are the Tri-Force of Wisdom and the Tri-Force of Power. Ten years ago, a man named Ganondorf tried to kill you and steal your Tri-Force of Courage. You see, Link, whoever has all three pieces of the tri-Force has the power to rule the world. There was another reason he came after you when you were a baby, too."

Link was at a loss for words and could only ask the question: "What?"

"When Ganondorf found out about you, he was afraid," Rauru replied. "Ganondorf has tried to take over the world many times in the past. He failed every time because a hero came and stopped him every time. He was called the Hero of Time and like you, he had blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and the Tri-Force of Courage. You are the reincarnation of the Hero of Time. Ganondorf knew that so he came after you. Luckily, your mother escaped and was able to bring you to a safe place before she died. Ganondorf is in the wizard prison, Azkaban, at this moment, but he will eventually break out. You are the only one who can stop him."

"I am?" Link asked.

"Yes, my boy, you are," Rauru replied. "The goddesses who created the Tri-Force have chosen you to save the world when the time comes."

"What do you mean by 'goddesses'?"

"Long ago, there were three golden goddesses sent down from Heaven to create Earth. Din, The Goddess of Power: With her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth, Nayru, The Goddess of Wisdom: Poured out her wisdom onto the land, and gave it the spirit of law, and Farore, The Goddess of Courage: With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. Before they returned to Heaven, they left the three golden triangles, the Tri-Force, to be protected by the royal family in a kingdom called Hyrule."

"What happened to Hyrule?" Link asked.

"A little over a thousand years ago, Ganondorf returned again. That time, there wasn't a chosen hero to protect the land. Instead, four wizards stepped up to the task of defeating him. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. These four were exceptionally powerful wizards and witches. They had a huge battle at Hyrule Castle. It was so huge, in fact, that by the time Ganondorf had been defeated, there wasn't any of the castle left standing! It was then that they decided to build a new castle in its place that was much larger. This castle became Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I'm correct, you will be starting your first year there this year?"

"Yeah, I am! I'm really excited about it!" Link answered.

"I know you are, my boy. Am I also correct that you have the ability to transform into a wolf?"

"Yep! My mum says that it's a rare gift."

"Indeed, it is."

"Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"Hidden around Hogwarts are seven howling stones. They look a bit like grave stones, but with a hole in it. When wind blows through the hole, a tune plays. When you find a howling stone, you must transform into your wolf form and howl the tune. Then, you must find the spirit of the Hero's Shade in the form of a golden wolf. He will teach you new skills to use against Ganondorf."

"New skills? Aren't the teachers at Hogwarts supposed to do that?" asked Link.

"You won't be learning magic from the Hero," replied Rauru, "You'll be learning how to fight using a sword and shield."

"I get to learn how to use a sword and shield? Awesome!"

"Don't get too excited, Link. Defeating Ganondorf will not be easy. There are many tasks that you must overcome before you are ready to face him. Also, you will not be able to defeat him with just any sword. One of your tasks will be to find the Blade of Evil's Bane, also known as the Master Sword."

"Where can I find it?"

"It can be found in the Temple of Time. In order to get into the temple, you must first pass the trial in the Sacred Grove, which lies deep in what used to be the Lost Woods, but is now the Forbidden Forest."

"What's the trial?" asked Link.

"You will find out when the time comes. You will not be able to do these tasks all at once, but over time. Most of these tasks require special items that you will acquire during your years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I can't say tell you much more, Link. I must bid you goodbye, now."

"Goodbye, then, Mr. Rauru," Link said.

"Now, Link. It's time for you to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wand and the Mirror

Chapter 3: The Wand

"What?"

"I said, 'It's time to wake up', you lazy boy. Molly sent me to wake you up because you need to have breakfast before we all go to Diagon Alley to get you and Ron's things for school."

Link opened his eyes to see Navi, his blue fairy, had woken him up. There are very few fairies left in the world and Navi is one of them. Navi used to be the guardian fairy of Link's mother before she died ten years ago. When she found out that she died, Navi became Link's guardian fairy.

"Navi, I had the weirdest dream…." Link yawned.

"Tell me about it later. Now, get dressed and get your butt downstairs!" Navi snapped.

"Okay, okay I'll get dressed."

Link got out of bed and put on his jeans, his favorite green shirt, his boots, and his long green hat. Navi flew under his hat which is where she always goes when she doesn't feel like being out in the open. Link then slowly headed downstairs where he could smell toast, bacon, and eggs. When Link finally got downstairs, he saw the whole Weasley family sitting down at the dining room table, eating. You could almost think that the table was on fire because all of the Weasleys had flaming red hair. Link sat down at the empty chair between Fred and Ron.

There were nine Weasleys total. Ron, who was Link's age, was tall and had a long nose, Fred and George, who were joker twins going in to their third year at Hogwarts, Percy, who wore horn-rimmed glassed and was a strict rule-follower was going into his fifth year, Ginny, who was the only daughter and a year younger than Ron and Link, Bill, who worked as a curse breaker for the wizarding bank, Gringots, Charlie, who trained dragons in Romania, Arthur, who was their father, thinning, and also wore horn-rimmed glasses, and Molly, who was short and plump and was their mother.

"Good morning, Link, dear, have as much as you like. There's plenty of food," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mum!" Link replied. Even though Molly and Arthur Weasley aren't Link's real parents, he still called them "Mum and Dad" because they raised him as their own child. The Weasleys were a very poor family and never had much money. While they could've used the money Ilia left Link, they chose not to and decided to spend it only on him. Because of this, Link grew up with much nicer things than the other kids. However, that didn't make him spoiled or selfish. In fact, Link always shared his things and never thought of himself better than anyone else.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Hurry up, though, because we need to get going to Diagon Alley.

"Ok, mum." Link scarfed down his bacon, eggs, and toast before anyone else could finish.

"Link, did you take that as a personal challenge when mum asked you to hurry up or are you just excited to go?" asked Charlie.

"Both…."

Everybody at the table laughed.

"Wow, Link," Ginny laughed.

Everybody else finished breakfast and was ready to go. They then went to the living room where Mr. Weasley took out a flower pot that was filled with Floo Powder. "Okay, Link, you and Ron go first," he said.

"See you there," Ron said to Link.

"Now, remember: speak very clearly. We don't want you two ending up at Nocturne Alley," Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

They stepped under the fire place, said very clearly "Diagon Alley!" and vanished in green flames. Link never liked the feeling of traveling by Floo Powder because he could barely open his eyes and kept spinning around really fast over and over again. Fortunately, it didn't last long and he found himself with Ron in Flourish and Blotts, which was the store where they'd be getting their books. Not much later, they were accompanied by the rest of the Weasleys.

"Link, while I go to your vault at Gringots, how about you go with your father to look at wands at Olivander's," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Pure excitement showed itself on Link's face as ran out of the store with Mr. Weasley to Olivander's. It didn't take very long for them to find it.

"Link, I know that you're excited to get your wand, but try to calm down," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay, Dad," Link said as they walked inside. The store was crowded with wand boxes. There must have been thousands of wands in there. Link looked around until a very skinny man with shoulder-length silvery-white hair popped out from behind a tall stack of wand boxes.

"Hello there, my boy. I am Olivander. How may I help you?"

"Link, here, is looking for a wand," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, of course! Come along, Link. I think I know just the wand for you." Olivander said.

They headed more in to the store until they were surrounded completely by wand boxes. Olivander stopped and looked around. Eventually, he pulled a box out that was a little wider than the others.

"Here it is!" he said proudly. He took the wand out of its box and handed it to Link. It was white and had two pieces that stuck out and curved in to the shape of a circle. As soon as he touched it, the lower left triangle on his right hand started glowing brightly.

"I knew it!" Olivander exclaimed. "Once I saw the Tri-Force on your hand, I knew instantly that this wand was meant for you. Some say that this wand was created by the goddesses, themselves."

"What's this about the Tri-Force and goddesses?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Olivander told him the story of the goddesses and the Tri-Force. Link thought Mr. Weasley didn't believe Mr. Olivander at first, but then he said "Oh, I know what you're talking about now. I remember that story."

"An old man told me that story in my dream last night!" Link said quickly. "His name is Rauru and he said he was the Sage of Light." Seeing that they looked interested, Link told them about his dream.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me this morning!" said the voice of Navi.

"Yeah, it was, Navi." Link said. "I forgot that you were under my hat all this time. Doesn't it get hot under there?"

"No, not really," replied Navi, "It's actually kind of comfortable in there."

"Anyway, that dream's even more reason for me to believe that this wand is meant for you, Link," Olivander said, ignoring Navi. "As I said before, some say that this wand was created by the goddesses, themselves. Nobody even knows exactly what it is made of either."

"Wow, this is so cool!" said Link.

"Yes it is, Link. In fact, I'm giving this wand away to you for free because I'm so sure that it is rightfully yours."

"Seriously? Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it isn't a big deal."

"Link, I can see your mother outside," said Mr. Weasley, "We probably shouldn't keep her waiting. Thanks again for your kind offer, Mr. Olivander."

"You're very welcome, Arthur," Olivander replied. "I hope you have a great first year at Hogwarts, Link."

"Bye, Mr. Olivander!"

Link left the store with a huge smile on his face. Navi flew behind him and Mr. Weasley followed. They were joined by Mrs. Weasley, who said "Well, I've gotten everybody's things. All we need to do now is get your new robes for school at Madam Malkin's. Ron's already waiting for us there getting fitted into some old ones."

Link and Mrs. Weasley walked over to Madam Malkin's and picked out some robes. Link went to the mirror to see how he looked. He jumped at what he saw in the mirror. He blinked and what he saw was gone.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I thought I saw something in the mirror," Link replied. "It looked like me, but with black skin, dark grey hair, red eyes, and was wearing all black. It also had a really creepy smile. I only saw it for a few seconds, though, so I guess it's nothing."

"Well, how do your robes fit?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They fit fine," Link said.

"Okay, we'll take these, please," Mrs. Weasley said to Madam Malkin.

"That'll be fife galleons and two sickles," Madam Malkin replied.

Mrs. Weasley paid for the robes and they returned to Flourish and Blotts where the rest of the Weasleys and Navi were waiting for them. They then returned home by using the Floo Powder and Link went straight to his room.

"What's wrong, Link?" Navi asked. "You're acting very weird."

Link told her about what he saw in the mirror. Navi didn't look worried at all. "I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "You only saw it for a few seconds, right? It was probably just your imagination."

"I guess it was," said Link, finally lightening up. "I think I'm going to ask Ron, Fred, and George if they want to play Quiddich. Want to come and watch?"

"Sure, Link," Navi laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The Journey to Hogwarts

It was finally the end of September and it was time for Link and Ron to finally start their first year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had woken them, Fred, George, and Percy, up early so they had plenty of time to get ready, eat breakfast, and to make sure that nobody was going to forget anything. Navi didn't feel like waking up so she fell back asleep in Link's hat. At around 9:30, they all packed their things in Mr. Weasley's blue Ford Anglia, which was much larger on the inside because of magic, and departed for King's Cross Station.

When they arrived an hour later, they all got out with their things and headed into the station and stopped at a brick pillar that was between platforms nine and ten. Other than Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, they were all pushing carts with their things on them. They all had chests with the Hogwarts emblem, which had a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake on it. Percy had his owl, Hermes, on top of his things, while Ron had his rat, Scabbers. With all of this stuff, they really stuck out from all of the muggles, who are people who can't perform magic.

"There's always so many muggles around here so you and Ron have to be quick when going through the barrier," Mrs. Weasley reminded everyone.

"Mummy, can I _please_ go with them to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "I don't want to wait another year!"

"You aren't old enough, yet, Ginny; you'll just have to wait," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Okay, Fred, you go first."

"I'm not Fred," one of the twins replied.

"I am," said the other. "Seriously, you call yourself our mother."

"Okay, George, you go first," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred," Fred said. Fred and George both went through the barrier at the same time.

Just then, a small and skinny-looking boy with glasses and untidy jet-black hair walked up to the group looking lost and confused. Like them, he too was pushing a cart with a chest with the Hogwarts emblem on it. He also had a snowy owl in a cage on top of his things.

"Excuse me, could you tell me-" he asked.

"How to get on the Platform 93/4?" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ron and Link here are starting their first years at Hogwarts, too. All you have to do is run into the pillar and you can't let anyone see you. Once you get to the pillar, you won't hit it, but instead, you'll go through it and be on the platform."

"Thank you," the boy said.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear. How about you go with Ron, Link, you follow behind them with Percy."

The four ran into the barrier and found themselves looking at a crimson train with "The Hogwarts Express" written on the front. It looked like there could be hundreds of witches and wizards, both children and adults, on the platform. A few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arrived on the platform. The boy started to walk towards the train when Fred and George caught up with him and offered to help him with his luggage.

A moment later they were back and had excited looks on their faces. "Hey, Mum! Guess who that boy was!" they both exclaimed to Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It was Harry Potter!" they said. "Do you think he remembers-?"

"I _FORBID_ you to ask him that! As if he wants to be reminded of that day!"

"Okay, okay, we won't ask him!" Fred replied in defense, bringing his hands up in front of him as if he was about to be hit.

"It's almost eleven; you should hurry up and get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley said frantically. "Fred and George, I better not get a letter about you two blowing up a toilet seat or something this year! Percy, congratulations, again, for making prefect! Link and Ron, have an amazing year!"

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Ginny!" the four called out while boarding the train. Ginny was crying while watching them leave.

"We'll make sure to send you a toilet seat in the mail!" George laughed.

Percy went to the compartment for prefects while Fred and George went to see their friend, Lee Jordan, and his pet tarantula. Most of the compartments were full except for the one with the boy from earlier sitting in it. Link and Ron entered sat down.

"So are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"No way," Link responded. "Does that mean that you have the…" Link said while looking at Harry's forehead.

Harry moved his bangs away from his forehead to reveal a scar shaped by a bolt of lightning.

"Cool!" Link and Ron both exclaimed.

"What's with all of the noise?" said a tired voice coming from Link's hat.

Navi had just woken up and came out of Link's hat and sat on top of his head.

"Whoa! What's that?" Harry asked looking at Navi.

"Navi's my fairy," Link responded.

"_Guardian_ fairy, he means," Navi said. "I'm supposed to help Link out and keep him out of trouble."

Harry, Link, Navi, and Ron talked for an hour before a nice, old lady opened the compartment door and asked them all if they wanted sweets from the trolley she was pushing down the train. Harry was so hungry that he bought everything that was left. They snacked on the sweets and continued to converse for another hour. Within that time, they had become friends.

"Word has it that Harry Potter is in this compartment," said a voice coming from the recently opened compartment door. It was a small boy with a long face with white-blond hair. He was surrounded by three large, gorilla-like boys. Two had short black hair but one had long red hair that stuck up on top.

"The name's Malfoy," said the boy. "Draco Malfoy."

Link chuckled.

"You think my name's funny, do you?" Malfoy responded. "You pointy-eared freak!"

"You better watch what you say to my brother!" Ron threatened.

"Red hair… freckles… you must be a Weasley. My father did say that your parents adopted a freak. As if they didn't already have too many kids to support. Potter, you should be careful who you make friends with. I can help you there," Malfoy held out his hand to Harry.

"I think I can see who the right people to make friends with are for myself, thanks," Harry responded. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Actually, I don't think we will," Malfoy said looking at the food that was left over. "In fact, we're pretty hungry. By the way, they are Crabbe, Goyle, and Groose."

The four moved closer to the leftover candy when Crabbe and Groose both yelled. Scabbers, who Ron had let out of his cage, had been scavenging through the candy wrappers and attacked Crabbe's finger while Navi flew into Groose's chest with enough force to make him fall on his back. They both got up and ran back to their original compartment and Malfoy and Goyle followed.

"Navi, how did you do that?" asked Link.

"Fairies can be much stronger than they look, you know," Navi responded.

Link started going through the rest of the candy. He picked up a Chocolate Frog box, opened it, and ate the squirming frog. He then took out a card from inside the box.

"Here, Harry," Link said handing him the card. "It's just Dumbledore and Ron and I've got tons of him. You should start collecting."

Link watched as Harry examined the card.

"Whoa, he's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, he's not going to just stand there forever, is he?" asked Ron.

"I read about those pictures. They're enchanted so that the people in them move," said a voice coming from the outside of the compartment. It was a girl with bushy brown hair who was already in her uniform. "My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"I'm Link," Link said, "and this is Ron, Navi, and-"

"I know who that is," interrupted Hermione. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I've read about you. You're very famous and are in many books. Anyway, you three should probably get dressed. We're almost at the school. Also, a boy named Neville lost his pet toad if you run into one on the train."

Hermione left the compartment and the boys changed into their uniforms. Navi turned away closing her eyes. Not too soon after, the train started to slow down and they collected their things. They then got off the train and heard a booming voice calling all of the first years to it. They were finally there. They were finally at Hogwarts.


End file.
